This invention relates generally to pictures for display purposes, such as artistic representations, maps and other pictorial displays, and is particularly concerned with an illuminated panel device.
Paintings, photographs, maps and the like are often hung on walls or otherwise displayed in order to enhance the appearance of a room and appeal to the eye. However, these do not necessarily stand out and immediately attract the eye, particularly if the room is darkened. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,725 entitled "Illuminated Map Device", which was filed Dec. 23, 1991, a back-lit illuminated panel device and an illuminated globe are described, which have an attractive and pleasing appearance in a darkened room.